Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4q^{7}-q) + (5q^{5}-3q^{3}-4q ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4q^{7}-q + 5q^{5}-3q^{3}-4q$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 q^7} - \color{#9D38BD}{ q} + \color{#DF0030}{5 q^5} - {3 q^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 5 q^5} + { -3 q^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Add the coefficients. $-4q^{7}+5q^{5}-3q^{3}-5q$